SHADOW
SHADOW is a mysterious organization in ''Kikaider 01''. They seek to wipe out the population of Japan using advanced technology. They are initially introduced as a competitor organization to the Hakaider Squad before Red, Blue and Silver Hakaider are destroyed and Gill-Hakaider is forced to join the organization. Members * Big Shadow * Shadow Knight * Gill-Hakaider * Waruder * Zadam * Bijinder (formerly) * Shadow Men Appearances **Episode 2: Hakaider: What is his 4th Rank Attack!? **Episode 3: The Return of Jiro, aka Kikaider **Episode 4: Outrageous! The Spectre Robot Termination!? **Episode 5: Terror! The Egg will Laugh at the Blue Trap Island! **Episode 6: Magician Village: 01's Secret Ability!! **Episode 7: Thunderbolt! Function Decline 01's Direct Hit **Episode 8: Ichiro's Crisis! 4 Massive Fusion!! **Episode 9: Great Crime Organization: The Mysterious of the Appearing Shadow!! **Episode 10: Great Leader: A Mysterious Big Shadow!? **Episode 11: Ghost Story: Basement Secret Base's Spectre Woman **Episode 12: Ghost Story: The Graveyard of the Freshly Severed Head of the Confused Cat Curse **Episode 13: Ghost Story: The Challenge of Ghost Pulley Neck **Episode 14: Ghost Story: Gill's Apparition Will Curse With Hell **Episode 15: Explosion: Giant Devil's Secret **Episode 16: Terror! Mummy Man's Nitro Bomb **Episode 17: Great Work!! The Terrifying Giant: The Devil Starts **Episode 18: First Historical and Probably The Last!! The Android Great Explosion **Episode 19: King Indian: The Incarnation of Mortal!! **Episode 20: Great Fury: Shadow Leader's Conscious Confirm **Episode 21: Bloodsucking Mansion: Terror of the Beautiful Girls' Hostel!! **Episode 22: Special Lesson of Japan is the Murder Practice!? **Episode 23: The Devilish Starfish Woman: Just in Front of the Mankind Extinction! **Episode 24: Devilish Performance!? The Earth Pig's Planet Project **Episode 25: The Devilish Child Zadam: Lunar World Base Departure **Episode 26: Deathmatch of the South Era!! Zadam: ESP Demonstration **Episode 27: Hot Contest of the Secluded Region!! Zadam's Infernal Trap **Episode 28: Lunatic Town: The Terrifying Mermaid's Great Counterattack **Episode 29: Red Ogre, Blue Ogre: The Terrifying 100 Million V's!! **Episode 30: A Devil? An Angel? Bijinder Makes Her Appearance!! **Episode 31: The Helpless Android Bijinder: Bomb Victim **Episode 32: Calling into the Underworld: Bijinder **Episode 33: Heartless Child Taking Gorilla's Tears: It's Tearful **Episode 34: The Accursed Old-time Plan: Bijinder is in Peril **Episode 35: Long-sleeved Daughter Bijinder: The Scrolling Picture of the Underworld **Episode 36: The Suspiciousness of the Fourth-Dimension: The Terrifying Time Travel **Episode 37: Veteran Fencer: Waruder Comes Right from the Mist **Episode 38: The Mortal Device: The Bloody Battle of the Three Commas! **Episode 39: The Formidable Alien Enemy Arrives in a Flying Saucer **Episode 40: Escape!! Freeze Bijinder in a Nick of Time **Episode 41: Unequalled: The Dog Fighting Warship Blows Up!! **Episode 42: The Comrade Attacks: Fire Off the Silhouette Gun **Episode 43: Bijinder is in Love with a Young Man **Episode 44: Bijinder's Beauty and Sorrow Separation **Episode 45: Samurai Waruder Dies in Dawn **Episode 46: These Good Friends: Long Live the Androids! }} Category:Kikaider 01 Category:Villain Category:SHADOW